


tempting

by hyerewolf



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/F, a college party and everything that comes with it, so mostly drunk young adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyerewolf/pseuds/hyerewolf
Summary: Vivi hated this part of her job.





	tempting

**Author's Note:**

> loona tv 447. i rest my case.
> 
> as usual, no beta bc in this household we like to live on the edge. (and happy valentine's day, drink some water)

The dim lighting in the room and college kids dancing all around her made Vivi feel disoriented, to say the least. The pounding sound of the song's bass revibrated in her chest and she had to actively stop herself from putting her hand on her sternum. Instead, she gripped tightly on her plastic cup and pressed her back against the wall to ground herself. 

Parties weren't really her cup of tea, the crowds of young adults made her feel uneasy. A great part of that came from the fact that she wasn't quite sure how to fit in with them. She subconsciously played with the sleeve of her frilled shirt. Was she overdressed? _Crap_ , probably.

Dear Heavens, it's been a while since she even came down to Earth, not to mention the last event she attended that she could even call a "party" took place in the beginning of the last century and - putting it lightly - was a spectacular disaster. It's never a good sign when what was supposed to be a sophisticated banquet ends up with several people dead and dozens wounded.

Casting aside the memories, she looked around the room; the girl she was guarding today was still here, within her line of sight, grinding against someone on the improvised dancefloor in the middle of the room. Vivi sighed, looking the clock on the opposite side of the room. It was going to be a long night. 

"If you clutch this cup any harder, it might break." 

Vivi jumped slightly, a little startled, before turning to see the owner of the voice - a girl, only slightly shorter than her, wearing a flannel shirt, a pair of shorts - _really_  short ones - and a devilish smirk. _Oh._

"You look like you really wish you were somewhere else," the girl said, leaning against the wall nonchalantly. "I could help you with that." 

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you." Vivi would be lying if she said she didn't have to use almost all of her self-control to keep her poise. Something about the stranger made her feel wary, but she couldn't place her finger in it quite yet. 

"Oh, you definitely are," the girl chuckled. "I'm Haseul." She stretched out her hand in Vivi's direction. 

"Vivi." She gave a firm shake. There was a burning sensation when their skin touched, and everything around them stopped for a split second. She saw a pair of horns appear in Haseul's dark hair, out of the corner of her eye noticing a whiplike tail, swooping low above the floor. At the same time she was sure the girl didn't miss a bright halo around her head and a pair of snow-white wings on her back, because Haseul quickly withdrew her hand and everything came back to normal. Everythig but Haseul's sly smile.

Vivi, on the other hand, allowed the corners of her lips to turn up. "Just as I assumed." 

Haseul quickly gathered herself up from the revelation; much as if she didn't care who she was talking to, even though the said person had the ability to exile her from this realm for the next decade or so. "Well, then I guess that rules out all of my ' _did it hurt when you fell from heaven_ ' pick-up lines."

"Good, they're usually insufferable." Vivi took a swing of her drink.

"Oh, I bet you get them regularly," Haseul said. There was a brief moment of silence between them before she spoke again. "So what is an innocent lamb like you doing here all alone? Got lost on your way to a mass? Or..." The girl made an appalled face, "...maybe you got bored with the rules?"

Vivi huffed at the accusation. "I'm working. And so are you, I assume."

"I'm here to _have fun_." It was hard not to notice a spark in Haseul's eyes as she wiggled her eyebrows. It made Vivi feel _something_  - she decided it was just irritation and squeezed her cup a little more.

She could have expected the presence of a devil here - after all, a bunch of kids thinking they were adults, mostly intoxicated and ready to throw the rules out of the window, was a perfect playground for one or two horned individuals wanting to cause trouble. If it wasn't for a recent treaty between the two forces, Vivi would have to abandon the girl she was watching over now and simply attempt to banish the devil, just like she used to do up until thirty years ago. But alas, she had to tolerate the girl's company. 

Surprisingly enough, Haseul was silent for a while, opting for tapping her foot to the rhythm of the song blaring from the speakers. Vivi was more than aware of her presence and of how absolutely out of place she looked now, standing directly next to someone dressed so casually. She tugged at the frill at her collar, frowning a little.

"Don't worry, it looks great," said Haseul, looking her at the eyes with a slight smirk. She sipped on her drink, not breaking the eye contact for even a second. "Would look even better somewhere on the floor."

Vivi felt the tips of her ears burn. She raised her chin and looked back at the dancefloor, but the sight of sweaty bodies rubbing against each other didn't help her case. A glimpse at the clock on the wall told her the party - and the night - was nowhere near ending.

She bit her lower lip, considering her options. She had to stay on lookout, watching her ward - though tonight she has probably seen more of her than she has ever bargained for - so she might as well entertain herself while waiting for her shift to end, and considering this pesky devil wasn't going anyway - or so it seemed...

"If that's how you tempt humans these days, then no wonder they prefer each other's company." Vivi pointed out, casting a glance at the girl beside her. Haseul seemed to lose her cool for the slightest second, but now the familiar smirk was back with full force.

"Don't like my talk?" The shorter girl faked offense, but a playful smile was still there, never-fading.

"I think you're all bark and no bite." Vivi tried to keep a serious expression, but she was definitely aware that her eyes must've been sparkling. She felt a small smile to crawling onto her lips.

"I won't bite unless you ask me to." Haseul winked. "And trust me, I can do better things with my mouth than talking myself hoarse."

Vivi tilted her head. "Is that so?"

"Aren't you eager to check."

"Aren't you ready to prove yourself."

They had a bit of a staring contest happaning during this entire conversation, and they were going head to head until Haseul's gaze flicked to Vivi's lips; her brow raised as if she was imposing a challenge. Vivi noticed - it was hard not to - and couldn't honestly say it wasn't a tempting option. Before she could help it, a thought surfaced in her mind, as clear as crystal. _Would it really be **that bad** to let herself loose that one time?_

Somewhere on the opposite side of the house someone yelped; there was a sound of shattering glass and something hitting the ground outside, hard. Both girls turned their heads that way, before looking back at each other. 

"That's my cue," Haseul announced with the slightest hint of disappointment. "I'll see you around." She winked, that confident smile still on her face, and a second later she was gone, lost in the crowd. 

A blush creeped onto Vivi's face. She put her cup to her lips, hiding a smile. Alright, maybe those college parties weren't _that awful_.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter/curiouscat: @bbywolfs, come over and tell me how much i can't flirt. :^)
> 
> (moonwalks away)


End file.
